1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to evaporator coils suitable for use in a split residential type air conditioning system in which the evaporator coil is located in a duct or furnace plenum to provide a combined heating and cooling apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is an improvement over the evaporator coil assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,418 by Wendell Maudlin, issued Aug. 7, 1973 in that means are provided for directing condensate and causing it to flow to a remote location where it may be discharged to waste. The Maudlin invention has the advantage that the overall height of the evaporator coil assembly may be substantially reduced as compared to the conventional A-frame construction in which condensate merely drains down the two legs of the coil and is collected by a drain system. The Maudlin evaporator, however, is designed only for upflow and downflow installations.
Still another prior art reference showing condensate removal is E. F. Hollyfield, U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,071, issued Feb. 28, 1967.